Snake and Ganon's Revenge!
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Tired of being the SSBB One-shot's punching bag, and bottom of the Tier List, respectively, Snake and Ganondorf team up to avenge themselves on the fighters of Brawl and the author himself! Contains fighting and random! :D Read, review and ENJOY!


The golden sun shone brightly against an orange sky above the handsome stone structure known to the world as the Bridge of Eldin. There was a soft silence over the structure, giving it a peaceful and beautiful feel with the sun in the background. This Bridge has been the sight of many battles, and now, as two people leapt onto the bridge, another battle was to be waged.

The first being was a human male, his muscled body clad in a grey sneaker-suit belted up with utilities and weapons. The man had a rugged face, his brown hair bordering a grey bandana, his eyes sharp and wary as he flexed his arms. The other male was also humanoid, but taller and clad in bulky black armour decorated by metallic liens and symbols and a thick cape trailing behind him in soft gusts of wind. His face was a dull shade of green as his feral eyes glared around the stage, flaming orange hair alight in the sunlight.

"So, I assume you've been faced with similar problems to me, then." The human stated coolly, folding his arms as he glanced at the taller being. This human was a mercenary, none other then the legendary Solid Snake.

"True. The humiliation is high, and I shall not stand for it. Just because I am at the bottom of the Tier List, doesn't mean I can't beat anyone I like!" The other male snarled, his voice deep, but sharp. He was a powerful Gerudo warlock, the King of Evil, the deadly Ganondorf. These two suffered much, recently, with Solid Snake ending up as the punching bag in a series of one-shots, and Ganondorf being humiliated for his position as bottom of the Brawl Tier List. But now, the two were ready for revenge, having challenged all others at Brawl to a fight for supremacy.

"Our first challengers approach." Ganondorf growled as he looked out at the land the bridge connected, clenching shadowy power in his fists. "Get ready."

"I was cloned ready. No longer will I be the punching bag, but the puncher!" Snake bragged, flexing his arms and prepping for a battle, the battle to win them all!

The battle of Snake and Ganondorf versus Brawl!

Two fighters appeared on the bridge and charged for the duo; Zelda and Link, the princess and hero of Hyrule, respectively. The woman activated Farore's Wind and teleported behind Snake and unleashed a magic blast at him, which he managed to shield, as Ganondorf rolled out of the way of a sharp slash from the Hero of Time. The warlock lunged forward in a Flame Choke, grabbing his nemesis, lifting him up and blasting him to the floor with darkness. With that, Ganondorf raised his leg and started building up energy, as Zelda again swiped magic at Snake, whom dodged, grabbed the woman and threw her towards Ganondorf.

The King of Evil then brought his leg down in a fierce explosion that sent Zelda and Link flying to their defeat.

The two males laughed at this first victory, just as the spinning form of Jigglypuff's Rollout charged into the bridge towards them, while Samus and Captain Falcon appeared from the other end of the bridge, the bounty hunter charging up a laser as the racer charged at Snake, whom quickly got his rocket launcher Smash and started charging up.

Ganondorf leapt over Snake and delivered a fierce back-hand that knocked Captain Falcon to the floor, while the unlucky Jigglypuff ended up rolling right into Snake's rocket blast, taking her out of the fight. As Snake flew into the air with Cypher, Falcon got back up, and charged a Falcon Punch, right as Ganondorf built up his own Warlock Punch.

The two punch moves collided in a monstrous explosion, but the King of Evil had the stronger arm, and Falcon was sent flying into oblivion.

Samus blasted her Charge Shot at the warlock, just as Bowser appeared and tried to grab Ganondorf in a Flying Slam. The warlock rolled out of the way of Bowser, and the Charge Shot hit the unlucky Koopa, defeating him. Snake reappeared from the sky and smashed Samus with his forward aerial attack, and grabbing her when she fell back down from the air after that hit.

"This is for rejecting all my dates!" Snake snapped, before sticking C4 to the unlucky woman's face, chucking her off the bridge, and blowing her up.

Mario, Lucas and Yoshi were next to attack, the dinosaur going into Egg Roll to attack. The King of Evil leapt over the egg, as the mercenary quickly set up a mine, which Yoshi unfortunately rolled into, blowing him up into the sky. Lucas unleashed a blast of psychic energy at Ganondorf, but the warlock merely leapt over it and unleashed Wizard's Foot, slamming into Lucas and sending him flying. Mario jumped into the air and tried to hit Ganondorf, but his foe rolled out of the way, and the plumber was greeted by the sight of a remote missile heading for his face.

BOOM!

And Mario was beaten.

Ness was the next to attack, but before he could hit Snake with his baseball bat, Ganondorf grabbed him, slammed him into the floor with his down throw, and then Sparta Kicked him off to the bridge to his doom.

"This is easy." Snake sneered.

"Indeed. But the fight isn't over yet." Ganondorf declared, as the other Smasher's came to fight them.

It went on from there, as Snake and Ganondorf worked together to fight off and defeat the cast of Brawl. Snake used Red's Pokemon as literal clubs to beat the unlucky trainer with, Ganondorf trashing the unlucky Kirby, as explosions reigned, punches were thrown, kicks were made and missiles flew everywhere. Slowly, but surely, with Falco being Flame Choked, then grenade-spammed, Toon Link being rocketed off the edge, Marth being trashed by the warlock and Luigi being kicked to pieces by the mercenary, the duo were defeating the cast of Brawl.

Finally, only two foes were left for Snake and Ganondorf to fight, and the second one, Game and Watch, was smashed into the floor by Snake, then blown off the bridge. So, he got owned. As always, LOL.

The other foe, however, was none other then the master of Brawl tournaments, the top of the Tier List, the most epic Nintendo creation, my most favourite character ever:

Meta Knight, champion of the Star warriors and owner of the great Halberd.

The puffball glared at his two foes with crimson eyes, before slicing his sword through the air, his cape billowing in the wind, and he declared: "Fight me!"

"This will be tough." Snake growled, glaring at the knight.

"Indeed. Measures will be taken." Ganondorf snorted, before drawing out his legendary Dark Sword, the sword he stole from the Sages and corrupted into his own personal weapon of evil. "Let's get him!"

With that, the warlock and the knight charged at each other. Ganondorf swung his sword at Meta Knight, but the puffball was much faster, parrying the blow, then twirling around the warlock and kicking him in the back. Snake charged for Meta Knight, but the knight merely swept round and sliced Snake with his three-hit aerial attack. However, the King of Evil rejoined the fray, lunging through the air with Flame Choke, grabbing his foe and slamming him to the floor with dark power. Again, Ganondorf raised his leg and built up power, intending to smash his foe, but Meta Knight rolled out of the way, and hit the warlock with his forward smash.

Snake attacked quickly, rolling into Meta Knight with his dash attack, before delivering a powerful knee to the puffball, then smashing his arms into his foe, knocking the knight to the floor. The mercenary then whipped up a grenade and chucked it at his foe, but Meta Knight merely grabbed the projectile and chucked it right back, where it exploded in Snake's face.

Ganondorf was quick to attack, fortunately, charging forward with a Wizard's Foot, knocking the knight away from Snake, before the warlock lunged with his deadly blade, cutting Meta Knight and smashing him to the floor. Then, Ganondorf lunged into the air and dropped downwards, intending to impale the knight. But Meta Knight teleported away just as the sword impaled the bridge, reappearing behind Ganondorf and jumping onto his foe, the warlock crying out with anger and pain as Meta Knight slashed at him back, holding onto the warlock's cape as his wings hacked at the King of Evil with the sharp claws on the membrane.

Inflicting nasty damage, Meta Knight then flew up into the air, taking the warlock with him, before flying down and slamming him into the bridge. However, Snake was waiting, and delivered two quick punches to Meta Knight, before spinning around and kicking him away.

The puffball flew through the air from the blows, as Ganondorf leapt up and grabbed him in a Dark Dive, electrocuting the unlucky knight and blasting him back to the mercenary, whom grabbed and restrained the puffball with ease, as the King of Evil leapt forward and, his enemy trapped by Snake, prepared a Warlock Punch!

"What the f-" Meta Knight managed to blurt out, just before the shadowy punch of ultimate power smashed into him: "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

And with that, beaten by a cheap shot, Meta Knight was out of the fight. The Top Tier warrior was defeated, despite his skills, losing due to being outnumbered.

"Excellent! We are victorious!" Ganondorf roared, holding his great blade high in triumph, glad he had beaten everyone else. No-one would ever mock him for his bottom Tier status again! YEAH!

"Not yet, my friend." Snake stated. "We have one last battle to fight before our victory is complete! your vengeance may be achieved, but I still need my own revenge."

"Really?" The warlock asked, raising an eyebrow. "Against what?"

As if on cue, a portal opened up nearby, glowing a bright purple, radiating with power. The two turned to look at it, before Snake declared: "My vengeance... I was once made into a punching bag for a Fan-fiction, and I will have revenge on the one who humiliated me all that time!"

"You don't mean..." Ganondorf asked, looking shocked.

"That's right, Ganondorf." Snake growled, pointing at the portal. "We will go through that portal, and we will go and fight _**Soundwave 0107 himself!"**_

The King of Evil was surprised, of course, but he then grinned and stated: "Yes. When we defeat him, I will- I mean, we will have his Author powers to ourselves!"

"You can have whatever power you want." The mercenary growled, cracking his knuckles together. "I just want to beat his ass into the ground!"

"Very well. Works for me. Let's go."

And with that, the two warriors entered the portal.

**Final Destination**

The duo stepped through the portal and ended up at none other then Final Destination, the setting for all epic battles, the shining grey and blue platform drifting through the very universes themselves, across ancient oceans and mystical lands and shining galaxies. Truly, Final Destination was a place of unparalleled awe and beauty.

And it was here that the mercenary and King of Evil gazed around at the stars, ready for this final battle.

"Great Author, enemy of our world, devourer of souls and reviews, show yourself, so we may do battle!" Ganondorf declared, holding his sword up high, the blade glowing with dark fire, as Snake followed up the call with: "Yeah, show your face so we can mangle it!"

The duo glared around the stage for a bit, listening for any kind of sound in the eerie silence of the region of space the stage was flying through. And then, the noise of laughter came:

_"MWAHAHAHAHA! Fools! you come to challenge me, the Author of the great SSBB Fan-fiction of all, the SSBB ONE-SHOTS, the titan of this region of writing? You DARE challenge SOUNDWAVE 0107?"_

And in a flash of purple light, the duo's great foe appeared.

This being looked like a robot, with two stocky legs, the feet tipped with sharp metallic claws. The torso was bulky and glowed with three purple lights, before moving into strong arms, the forearms laden with twin navy-blue blades. The head was sharp and angular, and had a deep purple visor, which glared at the duo. three wing-like metal appendages lay on the back, and sharp rectangular panels lay on the shoulders, with a purple light in the centre of the panel. The robot was pure black in colour, save the purple glow parts and the navy-blue blades on the arms.

"_You idiots think you can defeat me?" _The robot personification of the author sneered. _"I have the power of LOL on my side! You only have deadly weapons and rockets and stuff! It is clear that I will have the better stuff!"_

"Yeah, internet acronyms against actual weapons, real helpful." The King of Evil taunted. "Now, get ready for your defeat!"

"Yeah! You'll pay for all that humiliation you placed on me in the SSBB One-shots!"

_"Screw you! I'll kick your asses here and now!" _The author snapped, before realising something and stating: _"Oh, hang on a second."_

The robot pulled out a radio, placed it on the floor, and clicked the play button. The trio grinned as bad-ass fighting music, depending on the viewer's taste, started to play.

_"Yeah, that's the stuff. Alright, now we can fight! Bring it on, fools!" _Soundwave 0107 declared, banging his metal fists together.

The fight was on!

Ganondorf went first, lunging at the robot with a swipe of his deadly blade. However, the author rolled out of the way and deliver two sharp punches to the warlock, whom managed to shield the third hit, giving him time to grab the author and smack him into the ground, then grabbing him again and chucking him into the air. Snake quickly followed up the attack, hitting the flying robot with his forward aerial, smashing their foe to the floor. The duo on either side of the downed robot, they looked as though they could win.

However, Soundwave 0107 got up and utilised his Down-B, Sonic Boom, which created a spherical blast of sound energy that knocked the mercenary and warlock away. Ganondorf got up and charged again, but was merely back-handed away by 0107's bladed arm. Snake was smarter in his offence, and merely shot a remote missile at the robot, whom snarled in pain as the rocket hit him with a nice BOOM!

Growling, the author responded with his B-Move, Sonic Blast, and fired a burst of sonic energy at Snake, hitting the human and knocking him off Final Destination. However, Snake used Cypher to fly back over the stage, but 0107 was ready, leaping into the air and smashing his fists downward to send Snake crashing to the ground. The robot laughed evilly as he prepared to finish off Snake, but the King of Evil saved the mercenary, by grabbing the robot with Flame Choke, blasting him to the floor.

Soundwave 0107 rolled away and leapt to the other side of the stage, snarling: _"Damn it! I'm the Author! You shouldn't be able to hurt me!"_

"You overestimate your power, fool. Here in Brawl, no-one is invincible." Ganondorf retorted.

With that, the warlock and the author charged at each other. Ganondorf quickly leapt over the robot's shoulder ram, and used his down-aerial to smack Soundwave 0107 into the air, before leaping up after him and electrocuting his foe painfully with Dark Dive, before blasting him away. 0107 reacted quickly, transforming into a jet and ramming Ganondorf with his Side-B, Jet Charge.

Soundwave 0107 landed on the stage, back in robot mode, as Ganondorf was knocked away, and Snake charged in for his own part of this epic fight. The mercenary ducked under a Sonic Blast, before moving in and hitting the robot with his knee attack, before smacking him away with his fist hit. The author snarled in anger, but he quickly lunged forward and rammed Snake to the floor, before using Sonic Boom to knock him away.

The mercenary hit the floor hard, but Ganondorf helped him back to his feet. Snake nodded in thanks, before using Cypher to fly overhead and land on the other side of their foe. A fighter on each side of the author, the duo charged.

Ganondorf leapt into the air and slammed his fist down, but 0107 merely shielded the attack. Snake tired to hit the robot with his rocket launcher, but this was also shielded, and the author back-handed the human away. However, Ganondorf grabbed Soundwave 0107 with Flame Choke, knocking him to the floor, then hit him with a jab of his leg.

Angered, Soundwave 0107 clapped his hands with sonic power in a Forward Smash that knocked the King of Evil away, but Snake returned, kicked Soundwave 0107 into the air, then hit him with an upwards Mortar. BOOM!

The robot hit the ground hard, but managed to get up in time to grab Snake with black metallic tentacles, which electrocuted the mercenary, before chucking him to the floor. However, Ganondorf leapt into the air and smashed the author with a Wizard's Foot that knocked Soundwave 0107 off the edge, sending him plummeting away.

The King of Evil peered over the edge, but saw nothing. Had they won? Were they victorious?

Nope.

Soundwave 0107 suddenly appeared at the other side of the stage, having used his Side-B, then his Up-B, Hover Jets, to move under the stage for a sneak attack!

The robot took the opportunity to blast both Snake and Ganondorf with Sonic Blasts, knocking them to the ground.

As his foes struggled to their feet, the robot laughed: _"MWAHAHAHAHA! You idiots! You never had a chance at defeating me! Just because you defeated the rest of Brawl, despite how implausible that is, doesn't mean you could beat me! I am Soundwave 0107, and I am all powerful, despite complaints that my grammar isn't the best. Oh well, I am still all powerful!"_

"No you aren't!" Snake snarled. "Not against our secret weapon!"

"Yes! This will destroy you, fool!" Ganondorf taunted.

_"What?" _0107 gasped, as Snake and Ganondorf suddenly glowed with the power of their Final Smashes!

_"W- Oh no! This isn't possible! I never wrote in this plot device!" _The black robot protested in horror.

"Too bad!" Snake cried, sneering at the robot as his body glowed with energy.

"Ready, partner?" The King of Evil asked, grinning away.

"Ready!-"

_"Snake and Ganondorf! Final Smashes unite!"_

Soundwave 0107 paled in horror as Snake transformed into energy and was absorbed into Ganondorf, whom started to transform in a blinding flash of energy, as the cry went out:

_"**DEVASTATION GANON!"**_

When the light from the epic transformation faded, Soundwave 0107 looked over at where his foes had been, and he gasped in horror and fear at what he saw;

It was the Dark Beast Ganon, but now, the giant monster was covered in mighty steel armour, laden with many weapons, like rocket silos on his back, and a laser cannon, and machine-guns on his shoulders! In short, the beast had become a living tank of destruction, and with a triumphant growl and a paw of the ground, he was ready to kick some author ass!

_"Oh shit. This is going to end badly." _The robot whined. "_I'm doomed!"_

**"Not while I'm around!"**

The robot, and saw nothing else then a helicopter flying over to him. Piloting this helicopter was none over then a fox! Together, the helicopter and the fox made the literal description of... Fox-Pilot!

_"Fox-Pilot! My loyal reviewer! You've come to save me with a convenient plot device!" _Soundwave 0107 cheered.

**"Yes, I have." **Fox-Pilot replied, before whipping out a Smash Ball and tossing it to the author. **"Now you can fight Devastation Ganon on equal terms."**

_"Thanks, old friend. But why are you talking in **BOLD?"**_

**"Because you already took the _ italics, _idiot."**

_"Oh, I guess. So, buddy, how can I ever repay you for saving me?"_

**"Just don't write that Fox-Pilot Disturbia series you were planning on. I'd rather not see that." **Fox-Pilot replied, before flying off to do... whatever it is he does.

Soundwave 0107 shrugged, grunted:"_Shame, I wanted to write that." _before absorbing the power of the Smash Ball, as Devastation Ganon snarled at him. _ "Alright, fools, get ready to witness Soundwave 0107's Final Smash!-"_

And with a surge of energy, the author's armour turned a bright glowing purple, buzzing with energy.

_"Behold, HYPER SOUNDWAVE MODE!" _The robot declared. "_Have at you!"_

And with that, the two beings of great power lunged at each other, energy blasts firing, missiles screaming, machine-guns firing, power exploding, and collided in an epic explosion...

**A few days later, at the Mansion**

Doctor Mario sighed as Snake and Ganondorf, having been found badly beaten up at a random location far away, were wheeled into the med-bay. Great, more injuries to fix. It was bad enough he had to heal every other damn Smasher, but now these two? Great. They'd be back in here anyway, when the rest of them got their revenge on these two. Never mind.

"Master Hand. I-a need a pay raise-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Master Hand snapped.

And Soundwave 0107? Having defeated the Final Fusion of Snake and Ganondorf, he went back to his old habits of reading/ writing Yuri fanfic's, drinking Doctor Pepper and arguing with his friend that Yanmega was a far cooler and better Pokemon then Lucario.

**Author's Notes: I had tons of fun writing this, you would not believe! XD**

**Seriously though, Yanmega is bad-ass.**

**So, Fox-Pilot saved the day, I am totally epic with my Soundwave clone powers and Snake and Ganondorf make a pretty good team :D However, now I can't write that series about Fox-Pilot suffering all the crap Fox did back in the SSBB One-shots, because I had a debt to repay :P**

**Hooray for random fic's about fighting and crap like that XD**


End file.
